random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Your OCs/Amy's character carton/Human OCs/Female
Abby *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Acacia *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Adora *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Alivia *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Allie *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Athena *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Blossom *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Brianne *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Brynn *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Charlotte *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Charmaine *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Crystal *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Cyan *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' The fourth-oldest OC, originally named Katie, I think? I dunno. Dakota Imogen (D.I.) *'Full name: '''Dakota Imogen *'Birthday: May 7th ♉ *'''Occupation: *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' One of the only sane OCs. A voice of reason that nobody takes seriously. Uses esoteric speech. Echo *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Eleanor *'Full name: '''Eleanor Hyacinth *'Birthday: September 21 *'Occupation: ' *'Family: '''Father, grandfather *'Nationality: *'Voiceclaim: ' Also one of the only sane OCs. She, like Dakota, is also seen as a voice of reason who nobody takes seriously. Tends to critique others harshly, and doesn't have a sense of humor. She has a hard time fitting in due to her being the "black sheep" or "odd one out" of sorts. But deep inside, she cares a great amount about others and doesn't want to see them hurt or suffering, which is why she acts the way she does. Underneath her cold exterior, she can be very anxious at times. The second-oldest OC. Named after the girl from The Day My Butt Went Psycho!. Eloise *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Enid *'Full name: '''Enid Biryukov *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality: Russian *'''Voiceclaim: Evie *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Faith *'Full name: '''Faith Maxwell *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim: Scarlett (CV. Kristi Friday) Fink's twin sister who is way more intelligent than she is. Think of them as Max and Scarlett from TDPI - one is an arrogant and full of beans, and the other is analytical and actually way more evil. Fink *'Full name: '''Fink Maxwell *'Birthday: *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Giselle *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Gretchen *'Full name:' Gretchen WITHHELD *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Eleanor's childhood friend with zero impulse control. She comes off as edgy, cold, destructive, condescending, erratic and somewhat delusional to people just meeting her, above all of this she is also a compulsive liar. Gretchen is immortal (but claims she is 15), and displays apparent sadistic tendencies. Overly defensive and insecure, but is very quick to deny this. Lives in a huge ass treehouse. Practically every terrible disease known to man in the form of a human being. The oldest OC. Named after the girl from Camp Lakebottom. Harley *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Irina *'Full name: '''Irina Dixon *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Iroha *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Jennifer *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Jessie *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Ji-heon *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Kallie *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Klaire *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' An amnesiac girl Kokoro *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' Loco, maniac, sick, bitch, psychopath, mental out her brain, bad shit go insane yandere *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' The third-oldest OC, originally named Lexi. A yandere. Kyoko *'Full name: Kyoko Cheng *'''Birthday: *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Lana *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Lenore *'Full name:' Lenore Smith *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' She’s wild, violent, and not afraid to ask for what she wants... with her fists. London *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Lucy *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Magdalena *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Mei *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Melanie Melody *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Min-ji *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' One of the other old OCs, originally named Shauna. Min-joo *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' One of the other old OCs, originally named Maggie. Mirabella *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Natalieann (N.A.) *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' November *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Nuala *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Ronnie *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Serena *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Shi-won *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' One of the other old OCs, originally named Bryony. Siouxsie *'Full name: '''Siouxsie De Morette *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Sora *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Stella *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' January 10th ♑ *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' Tsuyu *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:' One of the other old OCs, originally named Ellie. Xinyi *'Full name:' *'Birthday:' *'Occupation:' *'Family:' *'Nationality:' *'Voiceclaim:'''